Stuffed Teddy Bears
by Starry Ruii
Summary: *Warning: Elsword x Aisha XD* This story was really random, it just came to mind because I remembered this story I read somewhere before. Oneshot.


**(Oooookaaaaaaaay…. This…. This… Is really random. XD I have no idea why did I make this, but… It was based on a… Cute-ish and really sad story I found, okay? [Link: love_ ] I just had to make it ^ Enjoy…?)**

**(Narrator : Aisha as an Elemental Master, Elsword as a Lord Knight)**

* * *

I met him when I was 15, and I found out that he was two years younger than me. We didn't get along at first, but with Rena's help, we finally got along, and somehow turned into lovers. I'll never forget that day… Even if I want to forget it, it just seems impossible. Here's my story, of what happened that day.

_~ 2 Years Ago ~_

"Elsword!" I said, searching for him. "The bus is about to leave, let's go…" I said, but then, when he walked past me, I stopped him. I had no control over what my body was doing, so I just grabbed his arm and stepped forward. "I-I like you…" I said softly. He looked at me, and blushed. "W-What do you mean?" He looked a bit confused, so I kind of half-explained what I meant. "Umm… Well, you see… I kinda started liking you for a while now, but I was scared to tell you, since other girls are always near you…" I blushed at what I just said, because it sounded a bit embarrassing. "U-Um… The truth is, I actually kind of liked you too, but I was scared you would reject me…" I just smiled, and we went onto the bus.

We started dating, and soon, we became a couple, but we loved each other in different ways. I'm always thinking about him. To me, he was the only one. To him, I was probably just another girl. He was always surrounded by girls, and sometimes, I can get envious of them, since I have a damned flat-chest. A week later, I decided to ask him to go to the movies, but as I thought, he said no. "Why? Do you have to study?" I asked, disappointed. "…No, I… Have to meet a friend." He handed me a stuffed teddy bear, and left. It was like that every day. He will always hand me a stuffed teddy every day, after meeting me. He will always meet other girls and flirt in front of me like it was nothing. We never had any anniversaries. Our 100th day…. 200th…. And finally, my birthday came. I prepared lunch and dinner. I waited for him to call me, but he never did. Lunch passed, dinner passed, and finally, I felt really tired and fell asleep. I woke up to a soft buzzing sound, and realized it was my phone. It was around 2 AM in the morning, but I didn't care. I answered the call, and heard his voice, which brought tears of joy to my eyes. "Meet me outside your house now." He said, and ended the call. I was still sleepy, but still happy, so I ran downstairs and out the door. "I forgot to give you one yesterday, so here it is." He handed me a teddy bear and turned around to leave. "Wait! Don't you remember what day is it today?" I said. "Today? Is there anything special?" He asked. I was furious, but also sad, so I just spat it out. "Say you love me." "Wha—" "SAY IT!" I grabbed his arm, but he shook it off and ran away. I nearly collapsed, holding the teddy bear. I sighed and went into my room. "I'm the only who always says 'I love you' to him… It only came from me… I never heard him say it to me…" I sighed again and looked around in my room. I looked at the teddy bears piling up in my room. It filled every corner. My bed, my table, even my sofa. I cried myself to sleep after that.

The next month, I dared myself to go to school, but I didn't make it. Why? Well, I saw him flirting with another girl on my way to school. He gave her a big teddy bear, which he never gave me. I couldn't resist the scene, so I ran back into my room and cried. I think I cried for at least five hours straight, because by the time I woke up, it was evening already. I heard my phone ring, so I took it out from under my pillow, and answered it. I was surprised when I heard the voice, because it was Elsword's. "Meet me at the park, now." I sighed and said, "Fine." I knew that he was going to give me another teddy bear, so I just went to the park. I saw him and walked over. As usual, he gave me another teddy bear, but this time was different. When he passed me the teddy bear, I didn't take it. "I don't need it anymore!" I shouted, and threw the teddy bear to the road. "W-Why….?" He had an expression on his that I've never seen before. He looked really scared, and he just walked over to the side of the road. "Why do you still want to pick it up?! I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!" He ignored me and continued walking, till he reached the teddy bear. He knelt down and picked it up. HONK! HONK! "ELSWORD, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted. But he ignored me. The sound was terrifying. The truck honked one last time, and slammed into Elsword. I cried, and blood splattered everywhere. I looked at the teddy bear, then at Elsword limp, lifeless body. "I'm so sorry…" I mumbled again and again. I picked the teddy bear up, called the ambulance and left before everyone made it a bigger problem.

I looked at the teddy bears around my room, and counted them. "One, two…. Three hundred and forty-eight… Four hundred and twenty-two…" At first it seemed like nothing to me, but then, it came to me. Four hundred and twenty-two. We have been dating for four hundred and twenty-two days, and those teddy bears were all he ever gave me. I looked at the floor, where I left the last teddy bear he gave me. I nearly cried again, but I stopped myself. I hugged one of the teddy bears softly at first, but then I squeezed it tightly as I started to cry. "I love you!" I gasped at the sound. I looked around to search for the source of the sound, and then I looked at the teddy bear. I squeezed the stomach of the bear, and the sound came out again. "I love you!" It was Elsword's voice. I looked around the whole room and started pressing all of the teddy bears' stomachs. They all said "I love you!" to me. He loved me all this time. "Why didn't I realized it sooner?!" I scolded myself, with tears. I looked at the teddy bear at the floor. I walked over, and picked it up. It had blood on it… I held it tight, and it said, "Hey Aisha! Do you know what day is today? It's our four hundred and twenty second anniversary. I know I should've said I love you to you on your birthday, but I didn't. Because I was too shy. So here's my apology, I'm sorry, and I love you. I will always be by your side…" It ended. I cried and cried. "He has been saying 'I love you' to me every single day… Why didn't I realize it sooner, God damn it!" I cried.

And that was my story, of how I have been so stubborn not to realize how much he loves me, and now he's gone… Because of me. I will never forget that horrible incident that day…

* * *

_Elsword : WHY DID I HAVE TO DIE?! D:_

_Ruii : Well, you don't even have the guts to say 'I love you' to Aisha 3  
_

_Aisha : *Cries* Why, God, why?! WHY DID I HAVE TO BE PAIRED UP WITH ELSWORD BY THIS INSANE GIRL!?  
_

_Ruii : WHO YOU CALLIN' INSANE?! :U  
_

_Rena, Eve, Raven, Chung and Ara : This... Is so sad... DX  
_

_Ruii : Why thank you. *Bows* Bye ~ ! XD  
_


End file.
